Undertaker's Hat
by The Devil's Burning Rose
Summary: The Undertaker's hat is missing. Will he find it? And who's the thief?


**Undertaker's Hat**

_**Hello everyone! This is just a little one-shot that came into my head a couple of days back. I hope that you all enjoy it. I own nothing at all in this story. Nothing whatsoever.**_

_**The Undertaker has lost his hat. Who's the thief? Read to find out!**_

'Rey, have you seen my hat anywhere?' asked the Undertaker. 'No, Mark, I haven't seen it.' answered Rey, strapping up his wrists for his match, later that evening. 'I could have sworn I brought it with me.' said Taker softly, searching yet again through his bag.

It was The Great American Bash and the Undertaker was booked to face the Great Khali in the first ever Punjabi Prison Match. Rey was later defending his World Heavyweight Title against King Booker.

Taker's match was up after the Gregory Helms vs Matt Hardy match and was almost ready. But the hat that he usually wore for his entrance was missing.

There was a knock at the door and one of the produers poked his head in. 'Mark, Teddy needs you for a second.' he said. 'Alright, be there in a minute.' answered Taker, pulling a teddy bear out of his bag.

'Aw, is that your lucky charm Taker?' teased Rey. 'Watch it or I'll steal that title of yours.' warned Taker. He knelt down and gave the bear to his one year old daughter, Gracie. 'Here you go sweetie. Daddy will be back in a minute.' he told her softly. Gracie smiled and cooed at her father.

'I'll keep an eye on her till you get back.' said Rey. 'Thanks man.' answered Taker.

'There you are playa.' said Teddy Long, General Manager of Smackdown. 'What's the matter, Teddy?' asked Taker. 'Listen Taker, there's been a change of plan to your match.' Teddy started. 'Is it not happening?' asked Taker. If there was one thing Taker did not like, it was matches being cancelled.

'No, no! It's still happening but Khali can't compete tonight. He's got elevated enzymes in his liver and isn't medically cleared to compete. It's going to be the Big Show instead. Is that alright with you Taker?' Teddy asked. Taker considered it. 'That's only. Either way, I'm still facing a giant.' he said.

'Thanks Taker, I knew you'd understand. We just have to film an attack on you by Big Show to explain things to the audience what's happening.' explained Teddy. 'Alright.'

_A little while later..._

Taker winced as his head hit the crates and Big Show and Khali laughed at him. 'Hurry up!' he thought. 'Gracie will probably be screaming if I'm not back soon.'

'And we're done!' said the producer. 'About time!' said Taker, sitting up. 'Upsi-daisy Mark.' said Big Show, hauling Taker up to his feet. 'Thanks man.' said Taker, rubbing his head. 'Went well, I thought.' laughed Big Show. 'It did, for you. If you'll excuse me, I need to find my hat before the match.' said Taker.

'Ah yes, the great, legendary Undertaker never goes out without the Hat of Darkness.' teased Big Show. 'Shut up you.' smirked Taker.

Taker reached his locker room, just as Rey was coming out. 'I'm gonna get some water Mark. Good luck with your match.' he said. 'Thanks Rey, see you later.' answered Taker, heading inside.

Gracie was shaking a jingling rattlesnake, giggling happily at its jingling sound. Taker smiled at the sight. 'Somebody's happy.' he thought, searching through his bag for the umpteenth time. But again, there was no sign of his hat.

'I must have left it back at the house.' he said, moodily. 'I'll have to make do without it tonight.' He started to repack his bag.

'Dada!' said a voice behind him. Taker felt a hand tugging at his coat. 'Dada!' said Gracie again.

Taker looked down and saw what Gracie was showing him.

Gracie was holding his hat.

'You little rascal.' said Taker, picking up his daughter. 'Stealing Daddy's hat, eh? What am I going to do with you, hmm?' he asked her, smirking. Gracie looked at her father, then grabbed his nose.

'No. You don't pinch Daddy's nose.' Taker gently unpicked Gracie's hand off his nose. 'Dada!' giggled Gracie, happily.

'Can I have my hat back now please?' he asked. Gracie rammed the hat down on Taker's head. 'Thank you Gracie.' he said, lifting the rim so he could see.

'Time for the match Taker!' called the producer. 'Coming!' he shouted back. 'You be a good girl till Daddy gets back. Uncle Kane is going to look after you, alright?' Gracie nodded her little head.

'Bye bye Dada.' she said, giving Taker a kiss on the cheek. Taker smiled and hugged her gently. 'I love you sweetie.' he said.

**Just a little something that popped in my head a couple of days back. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R! Happy Christmas! **


End file.
